stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseline Manao
Black Rose 'is one of the major antagonist within the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Black Rose was a former member of the New World Order, having been experimented on and give her abilities that she uses now when she was still a young girl, before finding out that Neo Feronpros was responsible for her mother's death, her hatred for her in the first place and the one who erased and rewrote her memory. She is now a vigilante after this, though she antagonizes both Vincent and Black Lightning, deeming both of them as a "plague in the new world". She is so far, the only character to ever outmatch both Vincent and Black Lightning, either one at a time or at the same time, making her a very formidable adversary for both. History 'Pre-Series: Black Rose was born with the name of Reiyumi Manao, being the daughter of former original Universe Crew member Rosemary Manao. She and her mother both lived happily after she was born. She had displayed impressive signs of inheriting her mother's acrobatic, intellectual and physical prowess to a further level than her mother's. One night, after her eight birthday, she and her mother were attacked by members of the New World Order, deeming her mother as a "supernatural threat of unknown origins". Her mother had fought off a large number of the New World Order's personnel but she was later killed, but Jay, her mother's fellow Universe Crew member and leader, had arrived and her mother had told Jay to save her daughter with her last dying breath. Rossandra, due to the fear of seeing her own mother die in front of her eyes, had let out a powerful scream of pain and had activated her inner potential. She had knocked out Jay in the process of her powerful scream. Though she lost consciousness when the New World Order's master captain, Neo Feronpros, arrived. Instead of killing her, Neo had decided to bring her to the New World Order's headquarters. She was then subjected with numerous experiments at the cost of losing her memory of her mother and her past before the New World Order took her. After 6 years of being experimented on, Neo, who had now become the leader of the New World Order, "activated" her and gave her a set of new memories, which were artificially made by himself. The new memory she had gained saw her as an orphan who had nobody else to go to until Neo had found and adopted her as his own child, as well as the new memory making her "remember" that the original and current Universe Crew are a bunch of major threats to the New World Order's plans to put the world into a state of justice and ordinance to their own accord. Far worse to this, she had begun to despise her own mother after she was given her new memory, where she remembers her as the one who had abandoned and tried to take her life. Rossandra then became the New World Order's main asset to their plot of dominating the whole world, due to the numerous experiments she was given, she had gained new abilities and as well as the ones she had inherited from her mother had drastically changed or "evolved". Rossandra, given the name of Black Rose '''by Neo, then went on and became the most known and feared personnel of the New World Order upon Vincent and Universe Crew's arrival back from space. The New World Order then tasked her in eliminating Vincent Universe, pointing him out as a liability and threat to their own plans and also added that he was responsible for numerous occurrences in the past. After this, she would go off and try to eliminate Vincent once she arrived to Hope City. Chapter IV: be Added... Chapter V: be Added... Chapter VI: be Added... Personality be Added... Abilities/Skills This section is about Black Rose's abilities. '''Systema Fighter: Black Rose was trained and skilled in fighting, mostly her fighting style is "Systema", a fighting style where the person who is trained in this style is able to fight, defend and take down their opponents with little force given. Rose was able to demonstrate this when Oxob had directly attacked her, being able to intercept his attack and knock him down by a counter attack towards the back of his head. She is also capable of using this fighting style for direct attacks, such as when she was able to defeat Lightning by going directly towards his puncture points and taking him down by countering him with a downward sky pound. Up until now, Black Rose is still a deadly fighter using this fighting style, as she was able to knock down Soulferno who was about to attack Vincent and the rest with a single counter attack. 'Superhuman Strength:' Black Rose is incredibly strong despite her seemingly fragile, feminine and weak appearance. She has demonstrated huge amounts of strength after the success of the Inherited Power project, easily lifting heavy objects that no ordinary person could ever do, such as carrying a truck or ripping apart steel with just her bare hands. She is also quite powerful, especially in hand-to-hand combat as she has easily outmatched Vincent, who is technically the most powerful because of Red Rose and has even defeated Black Lightning in one occasion without much effort, much to the former's complete anger. She is also able to overpower the rest of the Universe Crew through her sheer strength, knocking nearly all of them down. Even though she is not at equal strength levels with Vincent and Black Lightning, she is quite strong, that even the other members of both the Universe Crew and Dark Alliance are not able to overpower her. She is quite skilled in martial arts that her capabilities in fighting are rumored to be limitless as she tends to use unorthodoxed attack moves to take her opponent by applying enough number of blows to easily defeat them or by effortlessly giving little effort to take them down. An example would be from her easily knocking out Alfa, Brian, Pix and Paige with just one hit and viciously taking down Beast by continuously pummeling him into submission until he surrendered. Her use of Unorthodoxed Attacks and Power could compare both Vincent and Black Lightning's own unique fighting styles, as Vincent tends to use Unorthodoxed moves and Black Lightning relies on power alone. 'Superhuman Endurance:' Because of the Inherited Power project, Black Rose is able to withstand a large amount of hits, some which are considered fatal to normal people that can easily mean death. Examples of this would be from when she was able to recover from being crushed by a building from her fight with Vincent, where she immediately jumped out of the cloud of destruction and attacked her opponent, without showing any signs of being hurt or injury. Through this, nothing can easily knock her out or kill her, either by normal or outlandish means. She has suffered through both Vincent and Black Lightning's most powerful attack moves and still managed to recover from them, despite the high levels of power their respective moves have already showed in the past as being near fatal and destructive. She is seriously Invulnearable to almost every attack thrown at her or any object hurled at her as she will stand her ground, even at the most heaviest or powerful attack is unleashed on her. 'Superhuman Stamina:' Because of the Inherited Power project, Black Rose is nearly immune to being exhausted. She can keep going for at least 16 - 21 days without resting and still be able to act normally and fend for her own self. Her fatigue build-up has never stopped her from pressing on whenever she is battling, though she does still need to rest up in order to keep fighting and living, otherwise, over fatigue could render her helpless and vulnearable. Though this is a rare case for her to encounter. She can easily recharge her energy to the point where she can immediately continue her assault on her opponent. She can also run quite fast, much faster than Quickfeet and Alfa's Jet Sword, she also surpasses the velocity that a Military Jet can maximize in one flight. 'Superhuman Reflexes:' Because of the Inheritted Power project, Black Rose has enhanced reflexes, enabling her to move quite faster and more flexibly than an average athlete can. She can manuever through the most difficult of obstacles, block or intercept the fastest of attacks and even dodge any sort of move her opponent throws at her. 'Superhuman Senses:' be Added... 'Ionic Aura:' be Added... 'Mechanical Manipulation:' Originally, Rose was able to manipulate mechanical objects as one of her implanted "perks" within her "system" when she was experimented on by Neo. With this ability, she was able to bend any metal object at her own force, being able to bend and nearly break Alfa's sword and even nearly breaking Beast's Ionic Spear and as well as using the metal support beams below Hope City's main boulevard road to temporarily subdue both Vincent and Lightning during their third fight (however, Lightning was able to use the beams' semi-conductive inner layer to counter her). Rose was rather an unpredictable adversary with this ability, to the point, if there are any metal objects near her, it would easily turn the fight to her favor somewhat, although she prefers taking her opponents down up close and personal rather than simply using her given abilities. to be Added... Relationships be Added... Gallery 'Chapter IV:' BlackRose(SUCHIVSE4Pic).png|Black Rose as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 4 'Chapter V:' 'Chapter VI:' 'Others:' VincentLightningAndRose(1).png|Rose alongside her two rivals, Vincent and Lightning Trivia *Black Roses's codename is a mixture of both Vincent's ability and Black Lightning's name; Vincent's Red Rose and Black Lightning's alias. **This is due to the fact that she equally or clearly outmatches both of them. *Black Rose balances both Vincent and Black Lightning's alignment, since she does not side with either of them. **Coincidentally, Vincent is aligned to good and Black Lightning is aligned to bad, Black Rose aligns in-between. **Strangely, her codename gives fact to this. *Black Rose's birth name (Reiyumi Manao) is japanese for the following: **"Rei" can either mean "bell" (鈴), "lovely" (麗) or "the tinkling of jade" (玲). **"Yu" meaning "evening" (夕). **"Mi" meaning "beautiful" (美). **Her last name (Manao) which means the following; "Ma" meaning "true, real" (真) and "Nao" meaning "honest, straight" (直). Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)